Faits l'un pour l'autre
by Max ackerman
Summary: AU ou Eren et Mikasa vivent dans un monde tel que celui que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Et si Eren et Mikasa s'étaient rencontrés sur un banal site de rencontre? Ma première fic EreMika en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! L'image de couverture ainsi que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas.


**Bonjour a tous et désolé pour ceux qui suivaient ma fic dbz que j ai un peu "abandonnée" du au fait que je suis moins db en général en ce moment à cause de ma soudaine addiction à snk. Donc me revoila pour écrire cette fois du snk étant donné que c'est de loin mon manga préféré du moment et ma fic traitera du couple EreMika. J'ai récemment eu l'idée de cette fic et il ne me semble pas avoir** **vu (que ce soit en français ou en anglais) de fic AU de snk mettant en scene ces deux personnages se rencontrant dans le cadre d'un site de rencontre. Je compte donc tenter d'écrire une fic correcte sur ce thème car je trouve l'idée vraiment marrante. Voila désolé pour le roman, en espérant que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

Eren était un garçon lambda de dix-sept ans, vivant dans une famille lambda, un pére médecin et une mère au foyer. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge il multipliait et rompait les relations avec le sexe opposé les unes après les autres sans vraiment y payer attention que ce soit avec les filles de son lycée ou avec celles rencontrées sur internet. Il venait de finir sa terminale et comptait bien profiter des deux mois de vacances qui s'offraient à lui avant d'entrer à l'école de médecine de shiganshina suivant ainsi la voie que son père avait choisie dans sa jeunesse. Après avoir fêté son Bac comme il se doit avec ses meilleurs amis ce qui consistait en une petite tournée des bars de Trost, la grande ville la plus proche du village de Shiganshina, ce dernier dormi jusqu'à seize heures (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on se couche a sept heures du matin). Il fut réveillé par la voix de son meilleur ami de toujours Armin.

\- Eren! dit-il en le secouant. Eren! Réveille-toi! Il est quatre heures de l'aprem'! Eren ne fit que grommeler, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas pris une cuite pareille. _Bordel tais-toi Armin j'ai encore sommeil... Armin? Attend une seconde qu'est-ce que je fout chez Armin?!_

\- Armin ?! fit-il en sautant du lit souddainement faisant sursauter son ami. Qu'est-ce que je fout là?! Le blond esquissa un sourire à l'idée que son ami ne se souvienne même plus de la veille.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais tu ne t'en souviens même plus... dit-il en soupirant. Je vais t'expliquer ça en deux mots. Eren hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Disons simplement qu'a la soirée d'hier tu n'as pas pu refuser un duel au mètre de pastis face à Reiner alors que tu était déjà bien torché. Tu es tombé par terre après ton dixiéme verre et j'ai jugé bon de te ramener chez moi; en appelant tes parents au passage bien sur. expliqua-t-il en souriant. _Soirée...? Pastis...? Torchée...?_ Eren se massait alors les tympans, essayant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai... soupira-t-il. J'ai pas vomis au moins j'espère ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Nan t'inquiète t'arrêtais pas de répéter que c'est que les petits joueurs qui vomissent. Dit-il sarcastiquement. Tu devrais te dépêcher par contre j'ai dit à tes parents que tu serais de retour avant six heures du soir, fait en sorte de ne pas trop les inquiéter, Carla avait déjà pas l'air très contente quand je lui ai dit que tu pourrait pas rentrer chez toi hier soir. Eren ouvrit grand les yeux, pris de court par la mention de sa mère. Il pouvait déjà imaginer sa mère le réprimendant une énième fois sur ses abus lors des sorties avec ses amis. _"Tu as encore bu Eren?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre plus d'un ou deux verres d'alcool fort maximum pendant tes sorties et surtout d'éviter les mélanges! Tu n'es même pas majeur tu le sais ça ?"_ Et comme d'habitude il répondrait " _Roooh... ça va tu faisais bien la même chose à mon âge non?!"_ L'idée de connaître à l'avance la conversation qu'il aurait avec sa mère le fit sourire du coin des lèvres.

\- Tu as raison Armin je pense que je vais y aller avant qu'elle en fasse encore un flan. Dit-il finalement commençant à rassembler ses affaires. Merci encore de m'avoir laisser "séjourner" chez toi Armin. Ce dernier sourit en retour.

\- T'inquiète tu aurais fait la même pour moi de toute façon. Dit-il bien que sachant qu'il n'était pas prêt de se mettre dans un état pareil. Eren fit une dernière grimace en s'apercevant que la moitié du contenu de son portefeuille avait disparu depuis hier avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

\- Ouais c'est ça ciao Armin et à bientôt!

ooOoo

En arrivant chez lui Eren fut comme prévu accueilli par une Carla sourcils froncés et bras croisés lui montrant directement le ton de la conversation qui allait s'engager.

\- Eren! Armin m'a tout expliqué et d'après ce que j'ai compris même s'il a essayé de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait tu as encore bu comme un ivrogne hier soir c'est bien ça?! S'écria-t-elle. _Allez... ça recommence..._

Après un échange quelque peu musclé avec sa mère, Eren décida de monter dans sa chambre afin de pouvoir effectuer son activité préférée lorsqu'il s'ennuie, discuter avec des inconnus sur TeenChatOnline.

ooOoo

Mikasa était pour sa part une fille plutôt froide, du à un passé quelque peu tourmenté. Ses parents était morts alors qu'elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans et elle avait ensuite été prise en charge par son oncle Levi jusqu'à ses quinze ans. A partir de là elle vivait seule et subsistait uniquement grâce à l'aide financière de Levi et au petits boulots qu'elle exerçait durant les vacances. Pour les grandes vacances qui venaient de commencer justement, elle avait tout juste trouvé un job de serveuse dans le restaurant sympa du coin, qui plus est avec un bon salaire ce qui lui permettrai peut-être même d'économiser pour ses études de médecine de l'an prochain en plus de son loyer. Mikasa avait toujours été une brillante élève et en tant que telle, Levi lui avait conseillé de se lancer dans la médecine. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle pratiquait ce nouveau job et par chance le caractère quelque peu envahissant de la patrone du Kyojin avait fait d'elles de bonnes amies malgré le côté un peu froid de Mikasa. Elle venait de finir son dernier jour de la semaine et se dirigeait vers son appartement accompagnée de Sasha qui habitait l'immeuble d'en face. Cette dernière ne put d'empêcher d'engager la conversation comme d'habitude.

\- Bon alors Mikasa niveau relation amoureuse t'en est où en ce moment? Lui demanda-t-elle souddainement. Mignone comme t'es les mecs de ton lycée doivent se battre pour ta main. Dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. Mikasa fut prise de court par le compliment de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Euh... merci. répondit-elle après un court instant. Il y eu un petit moment de silence après quoi elle se rappela qu'on lui avait posé une question. Et euh... pour répondre à ta question..., rien de spécial... dit-elle finalement.

\- Commeeent?! S'exclama la rousse d'un ton exagérément surpris. Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas en couple?! J'arrive pas à y croire! Bien que roulant des yeux devant l'explosion de cette dernière Mikasa ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Non en effet... Je ne l'ai même jamais été. Les yeux de Sasha parurent sortir de leurs orbites devant la confession de la jeune fille orientale.

\- Quoooi?! Mais comment c'est possible?! Tu es probablement la fille la plus jolie et la plus sympa que moi et mon père avons eu comme serveuse dans notre resto et ça fait bientôt trois ans qu'on le tien. Mikasa rougit légèrement, elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude de recevoir autant de compliments. Je ne dit pas ça pour te faire plaisir je te le jure! Mikasa baissa les yeux d'embarras.

\- Et c'est pourtant la vérité... soupira-t-elle. Sasha émit alors un long soupire.

\- Bon, il va vraiment falloir que jte fasse sortir. Dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- Mais Sasha... repondit Mikasa. Tu sais très bien qu'avec mes études auxquelles s'ajoutent mes heure de travail au Kyojin, je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Sasha prit un air désespéré devant le sérieux de la brune.

\- Écoute Mikasa... C'est les grande vacances! Lache toi un peu! Tu trouveras bien le temps de sortir une fois ou deux! Devant l'air peu enthousiaste de son interlocutrice elle ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter. Et puis si sortir avec des amis n'est pas trop ton truc ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas il y a aussi les sites de rencontre. Mikasa parue surprise devant sa proposition.

\- Tu me propose ça sérieusement? Dit-elle d'un air décontenancé.

\- Bien sur! Il n'y a pas de honte à utiliser ces sites tu sais?! Dit-elle avec son sourire habituel. C'est grâce à l'un d'eux que j'ai rencontré Connie, mon copain actuel! Mikasa écarta les yeux devant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

\- Vraiment?! Pour être honnête je n'avais jamais penser à utiliser ce genre de site, ils ne m'inspirent pas vraiment confiance. Avoua-t-elle.

\- T'inquiète! J'en connais un cool ou ya très peu de pédophiles, de pervers et de connards dans le genre, il est très bien protégé et la plupart des gens avec qui j'ai pu parler était vraiment sympas. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles parlaient et elles étaient déjà devant l'immeuble où résidait Mikasa. Bon je pense que je vais devoir te laisser là. Pour ce qui est du site tu n'as qu'à essayer ce soir il s'appelle TeenChatOnline tu verras ça vaut le coup d'essayer je peux même créer un compte pour toi si tu veux je t'enverrai les identifiants tout-à l'heure! J'ai déjà une idée de pseudo qui t'irait à merveille! Dit-elle toujours avec le même enthousiasme. Bien que peu convaincue Mikasa se dit qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Sasha, et puis après tout, ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer non?

\- Ok merci beaucoup pour tes conseil Sasha! Envoie moi les identifiants par sms tout-à l'heure et j'irai faire un tour crois moi! Dit-elle finalement en souriant.

\- Pas de souci et à lundi Mikasa! Passe une bonne soirée et un bon week-end! Répondit-elle réfléchissant son sourire.

\- Merci toi aussi et à lundi! La salua-t-elle avec un dernier mouvement de main en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble du centre ville de Trost.

ooOoo

Le même soir, alors qu'Eren commençait à s'ennuyer et allait éteindre son ordinateur pour aller pioncer, il reçu un message d'une certaine _"ColdSky"_ qui attira son attention.

 **Voilà ce sera tout pour ce premier chapitre d'introduction! N'hésitez vraiment pas à lacher un review si ça vous a plu ou même si c'est une remarque! Il n'y a rien de plus motivant quand on écrit une fic! Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas encore passé grand chose mais ça fait toujours plaisir! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et la prochaine pour le chapitre 2!**


End file.
